thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heartless Soldier
The Heartless Soldier is a Countdown Maker/LPer and the third Canadian Gaming Family Member. He is one of the more active members on the family but also one of the more easier ones to piss off. His real name is Ethan M. He is easily conviced by BoltofShadow17 to play Series like Persona, Blazblue and Tales of. His first video game was Super Mario 64. He is also known for making The Solaris Project laugh just by saying random words on Skype. Channel: The Heartless Soldier Backstory: He started his Youtube channel by watching LPers like Vash12349 and Chuggaaconroy (As his channel was supposed to be for LPs only) but then started Countdown making by watching Countdowns by Screwattack, Autarch of Flame and Joshscorcher. He had another channel in the past but scrapped it. Personallity While usually fun loving, he is quite easily annoyed and tends to leave Vocal Chats in anger due to his Anger issues. As long as you don't get on his bad side, he's usually a nice guy. He is also one of the only sane members in the Family, which is surprising. He's also who most likely swears the most. Countdowns: He has done 4 Countdowns at this point, here they are: 1. Top 10 Final Boss Themes 2. Top 10 Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Themes 3. Top 10 Normal Boss Themes 4. Top 10 OSTs in Gaming Part 1 Top 10 OSTs in Gaming Part 2 His next countdowns are: Top 10 Bosses Let's Plays He has started 2 LPs, being Sonic Generations and Jak 1 but ended up canceling both due lack of motivation and all that. He has since started an LP of Ratchet & Clank 3 on his LP Channel but has not been able to record as of late due to School, Sickness and Loud Family Members. Intros The Heartless Soldier has an odd obsession with Intros, in the past he has made over 30 different intros. At the moment, his Intro theme is H.T from the Anime Trigun Friends Pretty much EVERYONE in the Family. (Except Alif, because he doesn't exist.) Best Friends in the Family: -Caden -Sam -Austin -Maverick -Max -Jeff -Fabian -James What other Family Members think of Him "Amazing guy,Oh dear god Ethan....WAIT ARE THOSE THE NANOMACHENES NO NOT THEM" - Sasuke123862 "God, how is it all the canadians make me laugh, EXPECIALLY YOU! Probably because Aliens," -Sokemon210Master "MAH BOI" - Speed Buster "Cheese puffs!" -The Water Waka Funny guy - nifinland "I SWEAR, WE ARE RELATED SOMEHOW!"- JrGamer27 "Ethan? Far too dapper for my regular treatments.... I save the rejec--I MEAN-- special ones." -Kitsune Hawk "We both are boys! That means we're good friends." - Mawxii561 (singing) "Ethan sucks at Final Rush! Ethan sucks at Final Rush!" (stops singing) "But in all seriousness, this is one of my closest friends in the Family and a great guy to talk to (and troll XD)." ~MaverickHunterZero75 (Singing) "Mavy sucks at Judgement! Mavy sucks at Judgement!" ~Waka "It's nice to see another SANE Oktaku in this group. Either way, a cool dude." - PlatinumBlade13 "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" - Sonic The Hedgehog Oh Ethan, somehow always makes me happy (thanks for helping me with my skype breaks :D) anyways he has a good sense of humor and is a very nice person, unless he's playing Jak X, Dark Souls, or Final Rush without Chocolate Milk. Other then that Ethan is one of my best friends in The Gaming Family. - The Phantom Riolu "Whoever names himself after Kingdom Hearts get my approval!"- ObsidiusFan This guy...this guy is amazing. He is such a good friend, he's a really nice guy who is always able to make me laugh. Now learn how to play Blazblue you damn Antelope! -Boltofshadow17 "Fuck you"-Tyrone "Don't ever p*ss him off, you'll regret it. But seriously though He's an absolute great guy." ~The Hedgehog Ninja Quotes "Fuck you" "I AM THE CHICKEN GOD!" "Damnit *Insert Name Here*" "Austin's Aki will murder your ass" "WAT" "Fuck" "What's a good countdown Idea?" "Fucking Hell" "Goddamnit" "FUCK THIS *Insert Gaming Location here*" "FUCK THIS SHIT" "This is Bullshit" "SHIT!" "Welp, that just happened" "The fuck?" "SON OF A BITCH" "Bleh" "_________________ TYRONE" "You whore" "oh" "BE THE ANTELOPE!" "In other news, I love Metal Gear" "The Great Whatever the Fuck His Name is" "Fuck You I'm Riven" "I KS so much it's a fucking life style" "King needs patched" "King has this move that can be unlimited spammed" "Be Prepare" "I feel bad for my girlfriend" "PRAISE THE SUN!" Trivia 1. Mains X-23, Strider and Vergil in UMvC3 2. Likes to piss off Sam in MvC3 3. Mains Riven in League of Legends 4. Prefers Villains over Heroes 5. Prefers Video Game Music over Actual Music 6. He is a Brony but dislikes to talk about Ponies unless it is related to the topic 7. Has to hit Dark Matter's Minion when he fangirls over Lupina/Itionobo 8. Actually likes Call of Duty 9. Same as Sam, he watches Sailor Moon 10. His favorite Disney Villain is Hades 11. His favorite weapon in general is the Scythe 12. Is now part of the Homestuck Fandom 13. Nepeta is his favorite Troll from Homestuck 14. Is generally shy and has Self Esteem issues 15. His beserk buttons include Dark Souls, Jak X: Combat Racing and the Final Rush stage from Sonic Adventure 2 (all of which MaverickHunterZero75 uses to troll him). 16. Likes to kill steal A LOT in League (much to Mav and Ty's dismay.) Gallery 270646_496286117050688_1318781247_n.jpg|Him almost everyday 229Houndoom GS.png|His Favorite Pokemon, Houndoom New Heartless Logo.jpg|His latest Creation Strider.png|His best Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Character Category:Bronies Category:Countdown Makers Category:Members Category:A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon Members Category:Canadians Category:The Cult of Randall Category:Policy Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Dat Page Category:Poop Rats